


However Far Away

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Did I wake you?”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: MCU Happy Verse





	However Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 22, challenge 40 quick fic round-up, prompt “Lovesong” (by Adele)

“ _Phil?_ ” said Clint, when he answered the phone.

He sounded groggy, and Phil frowned. “Did I wake you?”

“ _Only because I was napping in the middle of the afternoon. But isn’t it the middle of the night in… wherever you are?_ ”

Phil smiled. “Yes. But we’re running surveillance and I just finished my shift. And I wanted to hear your voice.”

“ _Shouldn’t that be my line?_ ” He could hear the teasing smile in Clint’s voice. “ _Usually, you’re telling me to shut up._ ”

“Depends on what you’re saying.”

“ _How about ‘I love you’?_ ”

“You could say that a few more times…”

THE END


End file.
